Discombobulated
by SinsRose
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. Investiagate the murder scence that Beyond Birthday left,L never expected however to become tangled up in one of the most twisted relationships ever. BB/L Rape, Non-con, Slash, Graphic. AU  Before Kira Case
1. Chapter 1

**Discombobulation**

Chapter One: This is a Whole New Kind of Game, a Kill or Be Killed Type of World  
>Beyond Birthday's POV<p>

The first murder had been a test. I wanted to know if the world's most famous and successful detective would fall for my trap and he did not disappoint. The first murder was merely an experiment, but now that I knew the results, I was completely confident in the second murder.

The second murder, the one I had just committed, had been easier than the first. The girl didn't put up a fight at all. I hit her once and she was down. I was one-hundred percent sure that she was dead on impact, but I hit her several times just to be sure, and to create a more interesting crime scene, sending blood flying out all over the walls and the floor. If I'd left her alone after the first blow, there would have just been one pool of blood. What fun was that, really? The world's greatest detective deserved so much more than an average, everyday crime scene. He should have only the best and most brilliant of crimes.

I'd just finished staging the body in the fashion I wished, in the center of the floor, when a car pulled up to the outside of the building. I had already locked the door to this girl's apartment, and her bedroom as well. It may have been juvenile, but I thought it did add a little something on top of the dead girl. L, the detective coming to investigate, would be able to figure that out in seconds, but it didn't hurt to add to the scene. His timing was amazing, really. I knew he was quick on his feet, but so anxious...?

I grinned to myself, getting down on all fours to crawl under the bed. One thing I was certain of, he wouldn't think that the killer was still there. He might conclude that once he figured out the doors being locked, but, for the moment, I did have the element of surprise.

He picked the lock with ease. He figured out the world's most difficult crime cases, it didn't take any effort to figure out how to pick a lock. There was a woman with him. Some girl who worked with the FBI. She had looked over my last murder as well, but she didn't stay in the room long. For some reason, her squeamishness just made me laugh that much more. Just like a woman. they should have never let females into issues of the law. It really was man's work. Could they really be trusted with such serious issues?

"I'll check out the rest of the apartment," she muttered to the black haired man, leaving him standing alone in the room I was currently hiding in. His black eyes scanned the scene, taking in all the information he could see before letting his super computer brain analyze what he was seeing. If you looked hard enough, you could probably see gears turning behind his eyes. It was funny, really. Instead of veins, maybe he had wires. I knew what that was like. I was the exact same way.

I watched L work for about an hour or so. The other detective had come back with her findings and, without looking at her, (I smirked at that, how degrading. I loved it all so much), he said "thank you for your service. I'll stay here a little longer to see what else I can find and I will let you know later," he said dryly. His eyes kept flickering over to the bed, where I was hiding. I believed he had already assumed the killer hadn't left. The muttering under his breathe proved that to me. He checked the closet and even other sections of the house. He'd come towards the bed once, before something caught his eye and he was side tracked.

The FBI agent, I didn't even care about her enough to remember her name. It was stored somewhere, but I couldn't have cared any less about her. She, as far as I was concerned, was just delaying my plans. "Fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow then," she said, sounding as irritated as she possibly could. She probably felt that L didn't value her opinions or her work because he was, supposedly, a super genius and because she was a woman. Have you ever noticed that women tend to make their faults out to be blaming men for not letting them doing anything purely for the fact that they are women? It truly was an annoying trait. That was, perhaps, one of the number one reasons why I didn't get involved with women, I merely killed them. They all irritated me to the point where I could rip my own flesh off.

She handed the male a file of what I could only assume to be her, more than likely, incorrect notes. L took them, again without looking at her and she huffed, leaving the room and, a moment later, the apartment. The detective opened the file, gingerly flipped through the pages with his thumb and index finger holding the top, right hand corner of each page. His eyes skimmed her notes in a three-page-per-minute rate. He was probably just memorizing everything on the pages, like I would do. "Interesting..." L muttered, tossing the file into the hall and away from all of the dead girl's blood. He was going to double check everything the FBI agent did before he left, but all he cared about at the moment was the dead girl and figuring out where her killer was.

Who he was.

I just grinned again, trying to keep my fit of hysteric giggles in. It was rather fascinating, watching this man work, but after a moment, one escaped. I couldn't, really, help it and I didn't really think I could be fucking blamed. It was all too terribly funny. "So you have been under the bed this whole time," he commented, his voice still dry and his black eyes reflecting the light of the room. "Well, I know you're hear, so you might as well come out now." He didn't sound afraid, and I was sure that he wasn't, but he should have been.

Quickly, I pushed out from under the bed and looked the black haired detective in the eye. His expression went from brief shock, to a tang of horror, back to his normal calm and collected self. "Hello," I said to him, cocking a crooked grin at him. "Excellent game, wouldn't you say?" I asked, glancing at the girl's dead body.

"Well, you didn't leave any trace evidence, which takes a lot of skill. Your positioning of her was also excellent, but why would you choose to stay hidden at the crime scene if you knew people would be here so soon? If you went to all of this trouble not to be caught, why put yourself at risk of being caught?" he asked, his tone remaining calm, but his eyes still held that tang of shock and fear. I supposed I really couldn't blame him too much. He probably wasn't expecting to find the killer he'd been searching for so soon. He probably also didn't expect the killer to look just like him.

"Quite the intellect aren't you, Lawli? That is your name, isn't it?" I asked, smirking to myself. Of course it was his name. I knew it for a fact, but he hadn't ever shared his name with anyone. The escalation of fear in his eyes simply made me giddy. "I stayed because I wanted to... make the game more interesting. Besides, you have absolutely no idea who I really am, do you?" He didn't say anything and I just laughed, shaking my head. "You truly are the perfect opponent, but I think I will still win this game. What do you think?"

"I think that you're insane and that this isn't a game," he said, trying to sound calm and collected, but that underlying horror shined through like a bright star.

"Of course it's a game, Lawli," I said to him, pushing myself forward while outstretching my arms in front of me. I forced him into the blood stained floor, instantly sending up splashes of the dead girl's sticky being. Like I said, she hadn't been dead too long before L showed up with that FBI agent. Someone must have heard her first, and only, scream and called the police. That in and of itself amazed me, considering this was LA. Nobody cared about what happened next door, not even murder. "Aren't you having _fun_yet?" I hissed, hovering above him like he was a dog and I was his displeased master. The notion excited me more than it probably should have, but if you had such a fun pawn, you would know how I was feeling at this exact moment.

"Are you going to kill me too?" he asked, staring up at me. "Is that really the best logical answer? Do you really think killing me will save you? I'm not the only detective in the world."

"That's true," I muttered, pinning his arms down to the floor. His eyes widened but I only smiled down at him. "But none are as great as you, Lawli, and, if you can't catch me, nobody will because you're the only one who is capable of it. You're the only one who is as genius as I am… However, I didn't wait around for you just to kill you, no. I have something entirely different in mind." His eyes didn't ever decrease in their huge roundness.

He did, however, look all over the room, more than likely trying to find a way out. A way away from me, but that wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to lose my prize. That was not going to happen. "Then what…?" he whispered, his eyes locking back onto mine.

For a moment, that question and the innocence of his voice truly did catch me off guard. His IQ was off the charts and I felt my intentions were very clear, but it wasn't until then that I realized exactly what he was. And this new found knowledge set a tight, sinful ball of pure pleasure at the base of my spine.

"Oh aren't you in for a treat," I muttered, bending over to sink my teeth into his neck. His screams filled my ears and that was all I needed to hear for blood to rush right to my already growing erection. My teeth broke skin and his blood started flowing freely into my mouth, pulling a loud, animalist moan from my throat. He was screaming and I just knotted my fist into his shirt, literally ripping it off of his skinny body.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, shoving at the hold I still had on his wrists, but it didn't matter. He wasn't strong enough to fight me off, not because he was physically weak, but because I was exceptionally strong.

My response was to merely bite down on another portion of his neck, tasting the tang of his blood for the second time as I ripped at his jeans, stripping him bare. He whimpered under me, trying to turn out of my hold, but that just put him face down, right next to the staged corpse of the girl I had bashed in earlier. He managed to smear her blood all over him in his struggle to get away from me, but I didn't let go of him. I held him there, mounting him like he was my bitch.

I cracked again simply because he _was_my bitch.

"Please… Please stop," he begged into the floor, his face only inches from the dead girl. "Stop…" he whimpered again and I just laughed, shaking my head.

"It doesn't work that way, Lawli," I whispered, pressing my blood stained lips to his ear and nipping harshly. He cried out, jerking into the floor in some pathetic attempt to get away from me. Ha, not going to happen. I reached back, dragging a bag I had brought with me out from under the bed. Inside there was the large hammer that I had used to kill the girl and several six inch nails.

Shoving my knee between his legs, I forced his thighs apart as I pulled out one of the nails. "I truly wish it didn't need to come to this, Lawli, but… Sadly it does," I whispered. Technically I had just lied, not that my lying was a strange occurrence, but I had every intention of… nailing him down. Whether he cooperated with me or not. He was putting up a fight, which excited me even more, but it wouldn't have been any different if he was willing.

He squirmed, trying to kick me off of him, but I wouldn't budge. "Behave and this might be easier for you," I lied, lining the nail up with his left hip. It would go straight into the floor, but it wouldn't shatter bone. It would, however, make one painful stab and sex. I was just fortunate enough that L was so skinny. These nails wouldn't really work on anyone bigger.

"Please…" he whimpered, shaking with tears in his eyes. I never expected him to be a crier, but I supposed everyone did have their limits. I hadn't, really, found mine yet, but apparently I'd just hit his. "Please stop…." I took the hammer down on the nail, slamming it straight through skin and bone. The nails were thin enough not to shatter the bone. He'd heal just fine, probably, but for now? Now they got him screaming in a way that made me want to slam into him over and over again.

I pounded the first nail all the way into the floor and then repeated the process on the opposite hip with the second nail. His tears were mixing with the girl's blood and his own, seeping from his neck. Blood from his hips was slowly seeping out onto the floor, but I wasn't worried. He wouldn't bleed out, that much I was absolutely sure of.

Standing up, I admired my work and I licked the remaining blood off of my lips, growling low at him. His frame was shaking with sobs and I just threw my head back, laughing as I tugged my shirt off, tossing it onto the bed I had been hiding under earlier. I tugged my jeans off, freeing my aching erection. "You're so pretty covered in blood, you know that?" I whispered, crawling down onto my knees, shoving his apart. He was clawing at the floor, wanting to rip himself away from me, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to pull out from the nails. He wouldn't be able to get away from me either because he just wasn't strong enough.

"Please, please don't do this…" he whimpered, his hands covered in the dead girl's blood. "Please stop…"

"Begging just makes me want you more," I whispered, biting harshly into his shoulder, instantly drawing more blood. I moaned, reaching down to spread his cheeks apart. I pressed the head of my erection between them, sliding into him about an inch and he cried out, screaming out loud. Blood from the floor sprayed up and I slammed myself all the way into him, tearing him apart from the inside, out. His hips rocked forward, pulling at the nails, which I was sure sent waves of pain throughout his body. His screaming only reinforced that notion. More blood seeped from his hips and I could feel him ripping apart around my erection.

Every thrust pulled a scream from his lips. His blood was steadily seeping out from his wounds and I just sank my nails into his back, tearing them down from his shoulders to his hips as I pounded mercilessly into him. It wasn't until I hit that spot inside of him that he didn't scream quite as loudly. It was hoarse, sounding like a mix between pain and pleasure. It was so obvious that he was a virgin and that I was hurting him greatly, but he also wasn't expecting to find something he liked.

Regardless, he kept screaming and I just kept pounding into him, hearing the nails ripping around his hips. When he started begging me again, I knew that he was going to come soon. I would spend him if it was the last thing I did and one more thrust brought out a scream that wasn't like any other. It sent me over the edge and I exploded inside of him, biting down hard on an already bleeding wound.

As I pulled out, my seed mixed with his blood instantly started running down his thighs and he was shaking like a lead in a rough wind. Slowly, painfully so, I pulled the nails out of his hips. The holes had been a bit bigger than I had intended, but I was also a lot rougher than I expected, not that I minded…

He was the perfect boy. And I knew that he would never tell. I was safe and he was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: "You try to break me. You want to break me bit by bit that's just part of it. If you were dead or alive, I don't care. I don't care."

L's POV

When the nails had been ripped out of my skin, I had passed out cold. I know it was from the amount of pain I had been in. I've plenty of shit happen to me, broken bones, bruises and other things but nothing had been like this. Nothing had ever been like this. I stared up on the ceiling, my body hadn't moved from the spot it was in, I was still drenched in the dead girl's body as well as my blood and I almost gagged out of reflex thinking about it. _Sick fuck. Sick son of a bitch_. I moved lightly and pain shot though my spine making me whimper. _Fuck, I have more injuries than I expected…_

I don't think I would be able to get up anytime soon. At least I felt like I wouldn't be able to stand without my knees giving out from underneath me, that itself had me worried because I knew I had to get up or questions about where I was were going to be going around which wouldn't be good at all. My eyes caught on the floor, he had left the nails on the floor as a grim reminder and I felt like I was going to be sick at even thinking about what happened.

I pushed my fingers against the blood stained floor pushing myself off the floor. I could feel the blood from the floor ooze though my fingertips, I shuddered pulling myself to my feet and nearly fell back on the floor from the blood lose and the weakness of my knees. I tried not to stare at the dead body on the ground; I didn't even want to look at the ground. I moved slowly, my body protesting with every move because of my injuries. I had a nasty feeling that he had torn something, and my theory was correct when I felt blood fall down my legs, I was going to get sick, I was sure of it.

I moved as quickly as possible, what my body allowed me to anyway and went into the bathroom of the bedroom. There was a set of clothes left on the counter, a small not beside it. _I figured you would need these Lawli._There was no name but the blood red writing gave away who it was and I didn't want to think about the sick fact that he planned this whole thing out. The clothing he gave me was the usual attire I wore on a daily bases. I didn't dare look in the mirror; I would have probably bolted towards the toilet if I looked at a mirror right now.

I turned on the shower, and stepped into it. The warm water hit my skin, and I let out a breath as the dried blood started dripping off my frame, dying the water red, but cleaning my skin from some of the filth. Chunks of dried blood fell off my skin and the scent of iron was heavy in the air, enough to make a normal person sick. I grabbed the nearest bottle in the shower, putting the shampoo into my hair, and then ranking my fingers though my hair, clearing out any blood that had dried and hardened in my hair. My hands looked somewhat a red color by the time I finished with my hair. _Just how much blood had I lost?_ I had washed my hair twice with the shampoo to clean out the scent of blood, then focused on cleaning my body. The amount of blood that came out in the shower, I'm surprised I didn't get sick from it. My fingers drifted over the small holes in my hips, they almost looked like gage holes, they were small in size but it made me shudder. I had cleaned my wounds then turned off the water, and didn't whimper at the pain as I walked and started redressing myself.

I had finished dressing, and I pulled on a pair of latex gloves throwing the nails in a small bag and closing it shut before throwing the gloves out. My phone was on the counter, battery still well, and a second later it rang. I stared at the caller ID only a few people knew I even had this phone, very few people ever knew at all. I looked at it. _Michael Keeehl_ (also known as Mello) . "Hello?" I said into the phone quietly, thank god my voice didn't sound hoarse on the phone.

"L where are you? You've been gone for hours." Mello's voice is slightly concerned.

"I didn't realize I had been gone for awhile." I lied smoothly, it was an easy lie to tell, I often hung around crime scenes more than I should of.

"It's nearly nine at night L." Mello said to me.

My eyes had widened, fuck. How long had I been here? Since this morning… I had slept way to long, shit. I had dug myself into a whole by being here so long. "Mello. I'll be heading back soon.."

"L… Did something happen?" Mello had caught the tone of my voice.

"I'm fine Mello, I swear." I told him.

"I don't believe you. I'm waiting for you outside the hotel. Get here soon." Then it was a click.

Fuck, I really didn't want to deal with his pestering today, I was exhausted enough.

It was about an hour later when Mello started pestering me. I had tried not to cringe, and I wanted to just go into my bedroom, and hide right now. I kept telling myself what happened today never happened, that I wasn't raped. I had moved to my bedroom sitting on the bed, Mello had come with me, shutting the door behind him. "L what is it?" Mello was concerned, but I didn't say anything, I didn't want to.

"L?" His fingers touched my arm and I jerked back on a reflex, I didn't want to be touched by anyone right now.

"Get out." I told him. I didn't want him here. I needed to put gauze on my hip wounds before they started bleeding.

"L, you're bleeding." Mello's eyes were downcast at my hipbones, fucking hell I knew I should of gauzed them.

Mello was the type of person that was stubborn, he was stubborn to the point of where he wouldn't change his mind once he was set on it, not to mention impulsive. Very impulsive when it came to things. The blonde was giving me a look of concern and I ignored it, I didn't want to talk about what happened with Beyond Birthday in that house, some things I would never mention, maybe to Watori one day but not to anyone else.

Mello's fingers pressed down on my hip bone and I let out something that sounded like a whimper/whine at the brushing of my wounds. "L take off your jeans. I know damn well you're hurt." Mello said to me moving his fingers away from the abused skin. "What happened in there?" He asked me. I didn't answer, I removed my jeans, I was left in my boxers, and I trusted Mello over anyone here. A small gasp came off his lips at the holes in my hips, the small holes. "L, those look like six inch nails holes… _Who_?.." Mello's thoughts trailed off.

I moved on the bed, burying my head in a pillow, hiding my face from view shaking. I couldn't say it. I couldn't find the words to say it. I could feel tears slipping past my vision, but I didn't make a sound. "I'm sorry. L. I am." Mello tapped me on the shoulder, I could see gauze in his hands, and I turned so he could wrap my hip area in a small amount of gauze so the holes would heal, hopefully. "I'll leave you be for now. You seem to need it." Mello didn't want to rush the answer; I think he knew what ever had happened had broken me to a point.

He left the door and shut it behind him. This time, I did cry as my fingers clutched the pillow, small sobs breaking from my lips, my body shaking. I was a complete mess, just hours ago I had been raped next to a dead body and covered in blood. I buried my face harder into the pillow sobbing. I don't know how long I stayed like that crying. I just don't know.

When my phone rang, however, my hand pulled it out of my pocket and I answered without looking at the ID, big mistake.

"Hello Lawli are you having fun yet?"

I promptly screamed, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I passed out cold in a dead faint on the bed.

Crimson eyes plaguing my vision and dreams.


End file.
